


Between the peace and panic

by Ambercreek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Original Character-centric, Season/Series 17, Self-Insert, Slow To Update, Time Travel, sometimes you just gotta put yourself in the story so you can date a bastard AI god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Someone new joins Genkins game. Someone who isn't supposed to be here.This might make thing even more interesting.





	Between the peace and panic

**Author's Note:**

> So ive been catching up on rvb after 4 years and i just finished watching season 16 / watched the first episode of 17 and let me tell you. Im fucking gay for Genkins. 
> 
> Like he is an absolute garbage can but I've got fucking heart eyes man.
> 
> So yeah, here we go to hell.

He was a fresh face wide-eyed boy with brown hair with streaks of purple in it. Dressed in standard issue red armor. His helmet tucked under his arm and a big dopey smile on his face as he talked with Sarge.

_It was sickening to look at._

He was meant to take Donut's place after Tex planted a sticky bomb to his helmet.

The thing is. None of that happened in the main timeline, there was never someone sent after Donut was injured.

And that shouldn't be happening here. Because Tex never showed up to Blood Gulch, because 'Church' never got killed by the tank.

Yet here we are.

Genkins was shocked by this development. Because he wasn't the one who decided that this should happen.

He should be furious that someone was messing with his plans. Someone else taking his version of the script and changing things as they wished.

Of course, that doesn't mean he wasn't pleased with it either. Though, maybe this could bring him some fresh entertainment. After all, having to watch the same starting plot over and over got stale the 7th time around.

Genkins needs to keep a close eye on the new guy. Merely to see what is really going on with this version.

"Hey, Tucker!" Genkins called as he lifts his head from the sniper rifle. A wicked smile goes unseen from behind his helmet. "Looks like the Reds got a new Rookie," He adds on. 

Tucker stood at the bottom of the cliff. "So what?" he yells in response.

"We should go an introduce ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm busy with Camp Nano rn and I just wanted to post something at least.
> 
> its also 1 am and i need to be sleeping cause i gotta get up ealry tomorrow but fuck it


End file.
